


and you keep on falling (baby figure it out.)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, harry hook and evie friendship is superior idc, this goes out to that other au i got from twitter, we stan a fic that's poorly written SHDHSHSF, yall better watch feel the beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Harry Hook (Me) [ 11:29 am ]gtfo of ur class we’re going shoppingeves  [ 11:31 am ]Do you see me failing or not? I don’t have time, Harry.Harry Hook (Me) [ 11:32 am ]ok and ?eves  [ 11:32 am ]I care for my education unlike you.Harry Hook (Me) [ 11:33 am ]i cArE fOR mY eDucATioN uNLiKe yOuur the reason i skip classnow get ur ass out of there and join me i have a sketch
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	and you keep on falling (baby figure it out.)

Being Auradon Prep’s most popular girl wasn’t easy. Like,  _ sure _ , she's got some benefits like having free rides home, having more food on her plate, but honestly, though, the hardest part she had to endure was the fact that she had a reputation to uphold.

Evie Grimhilde sits inside their classroom, tapping her pen furiously as she watches the doors, waiting for a certain someone to enter. It takes her seconds, minutes, hell, it even felt like an hour before a maroon clad Harry Hook enters the door with a bright smile, his backpack lazily hanging on one shoulder as he takes a seat beside Evie.

"Good morning to ye, Eves." He greets her with a kiss on the head as she rolls her eyes, wiping the spot he kissed with the sleeve of her coat, he furrows an eyebrow, "Yer actin' like ah kissed ye with slop." He mutters, lightly glaring at her as she tilts her head, smiling up at him, "You're disgusting."

"And yet ye love me." He smirks in return, shaking his head as he fixes his hair. From an outsider's perspective, or, at least if you're new to Auradon Prep, Harry and Evie would be the school's quote-unquote, "it couple."

It didn't matter if they both came from wealthy families or if they were at the top or even at the bottom of the social ladder because the moment they walked inside the campus, they stole everyone's hearts.

"Glad to see that everyone's in class today and not ditching it to make some stupid clothes." Their teacher, Mister Hall, says pointedly at the two as they silenced, Evie could only roll her eyes and lean back on her chair, "For this school year, two new students from Dragon Hall will be granted a scholarship here today, I expect you to behave and welcome them."

"Dragon Hall,  _ great _ ." Chad Charming mumbles sarcastically from behind them as he shakes his head, gathering Evie and Harry's attention, "Do you have a problem with Dragon Hall students, Chad?" The raven haired girl challenges with a raise of her eyebrow, twisting her body around as Harry smirks, "Aye, what's wrong,  _ Charmin'?  _ Can't answer a simple question?"

"N-No! It's- you know what happened the last time new students from Dragon Hall migrated here." He tries to reason out under their glare, which only hardened at the reason he gave them, “What about last time, Chad?”

He moves uneasily, shifting his gaze from student to student, hell, even to Mister Hall himself but he had nobody taking his side. “ _ You know what _ . Uma set the labs on fire and Carlos was seen stealing some of the library’s equipment the first day they got here.”

“This is Auradon Prep, you two, they  _ don’t _ belong here.” He adds on as Evie clenches her jaw, her gaze shifting from his eyes to his clothes, “Bold of you to say that when you’re literally wearing something from a line that was released two months ago.” She replies, earning small gasps from the other students, most especially from the girls as his face flushes, Harry scrunches his nose.

“Yeah, Chad, yer clothes says rich but yer mouth says wannabe rapper.” He replies with a wink as he turns back around, helping Evie with her stuff as the bell rings, signalling the end of their homeroom period, also signalling the time of the day where Harry and Evie would criticize you on what you wear.

“Ah can’t believe he said that. So what if they did that last year?” Harry asks incredulously as he heads to their lockers, lucky for them they had their lockers just beside each other, Evie can only shake her head in return.

“That’s Chad we’re talking about, Haz, he’d literally insult everyone else except himself. Remember when he insulted Jane for having to cut her hair short?” She answers, earning a hum from the brunette as they lean on the metal doors, “Oh, wow, look at Audrey.” She whispers, staring at the girl just a few meters away from them with furrowed eyebrows, Harry gasps, squinting his eyes to get a closer look if it really was Audrey Rose Mountbatten they were staring at.

“Is she alright? Ah’ve never seen ‘er wear anythin’ else but a dress. This-this is new.” He mutters as the girl beside him nods her head, “I know, right! Did she and Ben break up or something?”

“She and Ben were never a thing.” He replies confidently as the other girl looks at him, “What do you mean?” She asks, the curiosity getting the best of her as Harry grins, leaning closer to her, “From what a’ve heard and by that ah mean from what Uma told me, she and the princess had been datin’ for a month now. She and Ben were just a front.”

“A front? For what? And they’re dating and you didn’t tell me?” She exclaims, hitting his arm repeatedly with her binder as he moves away, shielding himself from her attacks, “Hey! Ah promised not to tell anyone!”

“Ah don’t know what front, okay? Ah just know they aren’t dating.” He replies, caressing his bruised arm as Evie rolls her eyes, “I’ll see you later, I got to get to class.” She replies, kissing his cheek before walking away, her heels tapping against the floor that everyone moved so she could go to class without anyone on her way.

Harry could only chuckle and smile as he turned the other way, clutching his book with one hand as he headed to the other building. Evie was a lot of things, the most  popular girl, the most fashion forward, the, “fairest of them all,” but none of those can take away the fact that she’s the only person who could make him feel like home. She was his best friend and  _ nothing _ could ever change that. 

Evie sits inside her Chemistry classroom, already dreading the lecture that's about to come when Uma sits beside her, pushing her arm out of the way with a grunt, Evie doesn't look at her in the eye, "You were dating Audrey." She whispers silently, grabbing Uma's attention almost immediately. "Were? I'm still dating her."

“And you didn’t even tell me? Come on, I thought I was your friend.” She pouts, now bugging Uma completely as the dark skinned girl stared at her, kinda disgusted with the fact that she wanted to talk about dating and kinda relieved that she wasn’t against it. 

“Look, you’re going to fail chem, just listen to Mr. Delay for once.” She laughs, trying to get the Grimhilde off of her when she shakes her head, “I’d rather fail this class than not hear the details, now spill.” 

Uma could only sigh and smile as she stared at the other girl, shaking her head, she began to speak, “It all started when…”

“Ah, Harry Hook, just about the time you join us.” Carlos de Vil grins mockingly as he stands in front of the class confidently with a grin, his presentation on the board as the rest of the class turns around, Harry gulps, “Ah’m sorry, ah tried runnin’, ah got caught up on the vendin’ machine.” 

At that, he sheepishly makes his way to his seat, dropping his bag on the floor with a thud as Carlos continues his presentation. Honestly, Harry was proud of him for a year ago, he was nothing but a kid from the bad parts of Auradon, namely, “The Isle.” 

A year ago, he was stealing things, he didn’t eat three meals a day, he had a  _ huge _ phobia of dogs and he had absolutely no idea he would be here, in Auradon Prep, having all he needed, eating more than three meals a day with a dog waiting for him at home. 

The same goes for Uma. Last year, she was nothing but a gang leader, a threat to any incoming people to the Isle. She wasn’t one of the top achievers in their year yet here she was now. The smartest in their year. 

He stares at his binder, no ideas, no notes, no  _ nothing  _ written on it as he stares at Carlos’s presentation. Triangles, lines, numbers, he couldn’t be arsed to fucking care. 

So, he does what he does best. He begins to doodle, sketching a triangle as it turns to other shapes. Next thing he knew he had a full sketch of a sweater on his notebook. 

“Uh, excuse me? May ah go to the bathroom?” He asks, turning his body towards their teacher who was at the back, making sure he packs his bag sneakily as their teacher raised an eyebrow at him, “You just got here, Mister Hook.” 

“Ah know and ah’m so sorry but ah’m not feelin’ good.” He grimaces, clutching his stomach and hoping that there’s even a  _ slight _ chance that their teacher would buy it as Carlos stares at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing  _ exactly _ what he was planning as their teacher sighs. 

“Very well. You better return to class.” He warns, giving the boy a nod as he rushes out of the room way too frantically. The hallways were barren, no student was in sight, the tapping of his sneakers on to the tiled floor was the only thing heard echoing around the halls. 

  
  
  
  


**Harry Hook (Me) [ 11:29 am ]**

**gtfo of ur class we’re going shopping**

**eves [ 11:31 am ]**

**Do you see me failing or not? I don’t have time, Harry.**

**Harry Hook (Me) [ 11:32 am ]**

**ok and ?**

**eves [ 11:32 am ]**

**I care for my education unlike you.**

**Harry Hook (Me) [ 11:33 am ]**

**i cArE fOR mY eDucATioN uNLiKe yOu**

**ur the reason i skip class**

**now get ur ass out of there and join me i have a sketch**

  
  


He doesn’t get another reply after that, what he does get is a tug on the sleeve of his shirt, “Hey! Yer about to rip it, ye idiot.” He snarls, swatting her hand away as she rolls her eyes, “Don’t act like you haven’t bought two pairs of that, I know you, Harry, I watched you grow up.” 

Harry can only chuckle, “Me car’s at the back. Ye stole my lot.” He says nicely as the raven haired girl sighs exasperatedly, letting go of his arm as she heads to her car, “You better be following me the moment we get out of campus.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” He yells, running off to the direction of his vehicle as Evie starts her own. They don’t look back, they don’t hesitate. They’ve been doing this for years and honestly, the worst thing they could get was detention. 

Evie drives away with a smirk as she passed through the gates of the school with Harry and his truck following behind. They didn’t need to talk, they didn’t need to communicate or send signals. They did everything by heart. Whether it was taking a turn, parking in a spot, they have done this so many times that what they do is already a force of habit. 

Evie was the first one out of her car, dragging her coat behind her back as she entered the one shop she and Harry had met in for the first time when they were kids. It was owned by a beautiful black woman who had exquisite taste in fabrics, they couldn’t trust anyone else except her with their designs. 

“My god, right on time.” Tiana chuckles the moment they enter the shop, her overall very bubbly and glowing personality greeting them as they step foot inside, Harry could only grin, “Is now the right time?” 

She laughs, shaking her head and removing herself from behind the counter as she opens her arms to greet the two, Harry was quick to accept the hug while Evie waited for him to finish, already inspecting the new fabrics strewn across the shop. 

“Any time is the right time for you two. We have some new fabrics for you two.” She smiles, offering them the newest stuff when Evie shakes her head, silently walking to the blue roll of fabric on the side, “I’ve never seen this before. Wow, it’s-it’s beautiful.” 

Tiana smiles, leaning on the counter as Harry goes to the back, “Take it. We have a new batch coming in tomorrow and we’re trying to free up some space.” She tells the girl, the student could only laugh and shake her head disbelievingly, “I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. I’ve been seeing you two since you were kids, Evie. I’ve known your mother since we were in high school. I gave her a roll of fabric and she met your father because of it,” She insinuates with a teasing tone that the other girl flushes red.

“I-I think it’s too early for me to find the person I’m going to settle down with a-and maybe it was meant to be? A one time thing?” She stammers, hiding behind the rack of leather in hopes that her flushed cheeks wouldn’t be seen, the older woman could only smile at her. 

“Could be. I’m not trying to tell you that you  _ will  _ find your, “true love,” with that but please take it. It really suits you.” She answers, still urging the girl that Evie finally breaks. Mainly because of the pressure but also because it  _ did _ suit her. 

“Ah’ve found some old maroon leather can ah have it?” Harry asks from behind, lugging a whole plastic bag of old leather, Tiana smiles at him, “Please do. I’ve been  _ waiting _ for someone to take that.” 

The boy grins, nodding his head excitedly as Evie takes the roll of fabric with the help of Tiana, the two women putting it inside a bag. “Next time you go here please do not go in the middle of class.” She pleads, like usual, she could only get the same answer she’s been given for the past three years, “We’ll try!”

Evie gets inside her car, letting Harry take the lead this time as she drives behind him slowly, giving her enough time to take a glimpse at the fabric. In some way, she feels that maybe, Tiana was right. The chances are low but maybe, just  _ maybe _ , she’ll meet her, “true love,” because of it.

  
  


* * *

“Nice of you two to meet us, where the hell did you go?” Uma smirks as she sees her two friends enter the cafeteria, dismissing all the weirded out looks that they were given, Evie smiles sarcastically, “Bold of you to assume I’ll tell you stuff about me after you hide that you and Audrey were dating.” 

“ _ Were _ ? You dated Audrey Mountbatten?” Carlos asks incredulously as he turns to Uma, the girl could only give the raven haired girl a glare when Audrey joins them, kissing the top of Uma’s afro and sitting down beside her, “Are. She’s still dating me.”

“And you didn’t even tell me.” Evie retorts, arms crossed with a pout, glaring at the couple in front of her, the brunette rolls her eyes, “Please, I expected Ben to tell you.” She replies, no words were said right after that. 

The cafeteria was still bustling with students, everyone was buzzing, no student was silent until the bell rings and everyone turned silent, all groaning and frowning in disappointment that their lunch break was cut short. 

“We have a class together, right? Can you two promise us not to flee and actually spend a whole class?” Carlos pleads as they picked up their bags, Harry doesn’t give him a straight answer, only a smirk and a chuckle as he pats his back. 

They arrived in class just on time, sitting down on their designated seats which  _ thankfully _ were very close to each other.

“Good afternoon, how was everyone’s summer?” One of their nicer teachers, Mrs. Godmother greets them the moment she enters the room, one of their classmates, Jane, her daughter, could only flush and hide her smile from her seat as Carlos takes a glance at her. 

“I’m sure everyone was told about the two new students coming in.” She announces, piquing Evie’s interest as she removes her gaze from her binder but to her teacher instead, raising an eyebrow, she tries peeking out of the door only to find a guy with long hair and a blonde with lavender tips, she furrowed her eyebrows, returning her attention to her teacher as she ushers the two inside. 

They were both wearing worn out letterman jackets with the dragon symbol etched on their right sleeve, the deep purple and green color were already faded, making Evie scrunch her nose as she takes in the appearance of the two. 

Auradon Prep surely was a place of literal brightness, talent and color, accepting nearly everyone with open arms. These two, however, they were completely the opposite of that. While Evie was unsure about the talent area, the moment they entered the room, the color drained, everything dimmed and just from one look, you just  _ knew _ they wouldn’t accept anyone with open arms. 

The first one that caught Evie’s attention was the tanned guy with long hair in this shredded black shirt with a punk rock band she had no idea existed. His jeans were faded, much like his letterman, there were numerous holes in them too, especially near the calf area. 

He also had a bag hanging on one shoulder, most likely the only decent and new item since it held Auradon Prep’s crest right in the front, the popping blue and yellow colors standing out in his sea of darkness. 

But despite the seemingly bad condition his clothes were in, he was very attractive, a chiseled face, long, beautiful locks of hair and a built body. The girl beside him was also the same. 

She was a blonde, probably an inch or two shorter than her, has lavender tips, green eyes and pale skin, a huge contrast to her companion as she puts her hands inside her pockets, looking straight at Evie’s eyes with a smirk on her lips, that didn’t let the raven haired girl’s observance of her falter, though. 

Unlike the boy beside her, the blonde’s jacket had intentional rips in them, the colors weren’t as faded but layers of paint splatters coated the sleeves in different spots. She also had the same bag. 

Her shirt was also ripped in several places, giving everyone the view of her stomach, giving Evie the chance to look away before the blonde thinks she was checking her out. Her jeans weren’t as ripped and faded as the boy’s but it also had the same paint splatters. 

“I know them.” Uma breathes out, squinting her eyes at the two as they turn their gaze towards her and Carlos, who was sitting in his seat uncomfortably, “They’re fine but, their parents are bad news. If we were bad, our parents had no reason behind it, they’re worse.” He whispers as the boy smirks at him. 

“The blonde’s Mal, she’s my cousin.” Uma mutters as she plays with the pen on her desk, her knee begins to jump as Harry puts a hand on her shoulder. They’ve been too wrapped up in their little bubble that they missed the part where the two were introduced, both taking seats behind them. 

Mal takes one look at Uma, giving her a silent nod as she sits behind the raven haired girl who was staring at her earlier. She and Jay can act like the toughest people in the school right now, but there was fear instilled in the back of their minds.

Fear that they don’t get accepted that easily with all the weirded out looks they were given, fear that they would be labelled as the, “troublemakers,” when in reality this was their only chance out of the worst part of Auradon. 

“You alright?” Jay asks silently, nudging the girl with his shoulder as she nods, “Y-Yeah. You?” She replies, looking at his eyes as he smiles, “I’m okay if you are. We did it, don’t sweat it.”

Mal could only give him a small smile as she tunes in to whatever the fuck their teacher was discussing. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“They’re weird.” Audrey mutters the moment they see the two pass by them in the hallway, Evie could only stare at their clothes, “And their outfits are awful. Why would they even wear those lettermans?” She asks, still watching them until they disappear on a corner, Carlos chuckles, his eyes glued to his phone as he scrolls through the school’s blog. 

“Turns out they’re here for a football scholarship. Explains the letterman.” He replies, letting his friends peek on his phone as Harry raises his eyebrow, “Can they not give ‘em new jackets?” He asks, confused, Uma shakes her head, “My letterman took a month before I had it and I joined the fencing team in the middle of the year.”

“Okay, and?” Evie challenges as she rolls her eyes, sighing, “It means theirs would take longer. They have to go through fittings, which takes  _ a lot  _ of time, then their symbols have to be threaded, it’s a long process.”

Harry and Evie can only cross their arms as they stare at each other, a silent conversation already being held between their eyes. “Are ye up for it?” He asks silently as Uma, Carlos and Audrey look at them, Evie grins, “Only if you are.”

“Oh no, gu-! And we’ve lost them.” Carlos mumbles as the two turn around, running off to the direction of the school’s doors. Their reputation for the past three years consisted of ditching classes to make clothes. They don’t plan on ruining that reputation now. 

“Yer house or mine?” He asks loudly over the noise from the football field, “Do you want my mother to kill me? Your house!” She yells as she shoves her keys inside the slot, Harry nods, running off to his truck. 

“Wow, you’re ditching class?” She hears someone from behind her, she is about to turn around until she sees their reflection on her windows. Her cheeks begin to heat up, clearing her throat awkwardly as she faces the attractive guy— Jay, from class. 

He smirks at her, crossing his arms as he hides behind his helmet, “I-uh, I.. yes?” She stammers, fiddling with her keys as he laughs, “Say, I never caught your name.” He flirts, making her face flush more as she takes a deep breath. 

She was about to answer when he gets pulled away by someone, Evie didn’t really exactly see who it was at first until the helmet came off and Jay was pushed to the background. “I’m sorry about that, princess. Won’t happen again.”

The blonde smiles at her as she kicks Jay away, Evie raises an eyebrow, “It-it’s okay?” She mumbles, still a little weirded out by how they’re acting as Mal sighs, “You’re Evie Grimhilde. You’re the cheer squad’s captain.” 

“That, I am.” She replies proudly with a beam as Mal smiles back at her, “Uh, I’m Mal, Mal Moors, by the way. I’m sorry he bothered you, won’t happen again.” She apologizes one last time before running back to the field with Jay. 

Evie could only watch them leave as she heard Harry’s truck honk at her from behind. And, look, maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was the jersey, hell, maybe it was his hair, but, there was something about him that made Evie think he was attractive. 

“Oh my fuckin’ god, are ye goin’ to enter yer car or do ah have to run ye over?” Harry groans, peeking his head out from his window as Evie glares at him, “Alright, geez, can’t you just wait for a damn second?”

“Uh, no? Do ye want to get caught?” He asks incredulously as she flips him off, finally entering her car and nearly crashing into his truck as she drives away. Mal watches her from the field with a small smile. 

“Mal! Look out!” Jay yells, but it was a little too late when the football crashes down at her, hitting her helmet clad head as she stumbles down. 

A few miles away, Evie taps her steering wheel as Harry opens the gate to their home, parking his truck at the center of the driveway with Evie’s car behind, they don’t remove their shoes, they don’t greet Harry’s sisters, they just rush to his room. 

“Do ye want to do the lad’s jacket?” He asks silently as he drops the fabrics, Evie shakes her head, an idea formulating inside her mind. Call it a little manipulative, call her a suck up, but the closest thing to a man’s heart? His best friend. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hi.” Last time she checked, the blonde was all alone in the library, Jay wasn’t there, Uma wasn’t around, the football team would’ve made so much noise and so far, no one wanted to be friends with her. 

She raises her gaze from the book to the girl in front of her, she clicks her tongue, “Are you  _ that _ friendly that I talked to you once and you’re already speaking to me like we’re friends?” She asks defensively, putting her walls up immediately as Evie frowns, sitting in front of her. 

“Yes, I am  _ that _ friendly.” She replies with a smirk as she moves Mal’s book away, the smaller girl glares at her, “What do you want, Grimhilde? Do you want me to dedicate a win for you? Do you want me to do your homework? Steal something? What?” 

“Nothing. I-I just wanted to be friends.” She stammers, looking down embarrassingly as she plays with the book, Mal squints her eyes, madly confused at how the other girl was acting, “That’s pretty odd considering the first time we talked is when you were skipping classes.”

“How is that odd?” She asks silently as the blonde shrugs, leaning on the table with her green eyes peering into the raven haired girl’s brown ones, “I don’t know. Isn’t it odd that a misfit from the Isle was probably the last person you talked to yesterday while you were skipping class and now you want to be friends with them?”

“Not to me, it isn’t.” She smiles and it starts a feeling inside Mal, it was weird, it wasn’t usually her instinct to smile back but here she was, actually showing her dimples as she looks down on the table, fighting the urge to actually grin at the other girl. 

“Look, you  _ stalker _ , I don’t want you chasing after me. I’ll just see you around.” She chuckles, shaking her head as she stands up, grabbing her bag while Evie rolls her eyes with a smile, “I’ll see you around, Moors.”

In all honesty, she actually went there just to observe what her measurements would be for her and Harry’s plans, but, turns out, maybe having her around as an actual friend wouldn’t be that bad. 

She was interesting. She wasn’t just this usual Auradon Prep student, she wasn’t this stupid jock everyone uses as stereotypes, she wasn’t just a misfit. She wasn’t similar to Carlos or Uma either. There was something different about her and Evie wanted to know every detail from her. Sure, her original idea was to be closer to her because of Jay but, things change, maybe even just in a snap of a finger, or, in this case, with one dimpled smile and a short interaction in the library.

“Are ye goin’ to stare at yer fuckin’ phone all day or are ye goin’ to leave the library?” She hears a voice whisper right on her ear, making her jump and fall off the chair as Harry exasperatedly sighs, “Jesus Christ.” 

“What the fuck are you doing?” She asks, hitting his arm with her bag as he stares at her with a dropped jaw, “What am ah doin’? What are ye doin’? We’re goin’ to be late ah already got Jay’s measurements.” He mutters, pulling her outside as the girl stares at him, “Are guys that quick?”

“Yes. Unlike ye, ah didn’t ‘ave to flirt and just asked ‘im like a normal person.” He smiles victoriously as the girl scoffs, “Guys literally know each other’s dick sizes, I’m not even surprised.”

“Yer not a guy but ye know mine.” He mutters in reply as they enter their classroom, Evie’s face flushes, “No I don’t! Shut up.” She mumbles, hitting him once more as she takes a seat inside class.

She zoned out most of the time, doodling on the corner of her notebook, sketching Mal’s symbol on her drawing of the jacket, computing out measurements. She missed the whole class but hey, if it’s a win-win situation at the end then her grades can wait.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day, it was the same scenario with their roles reversed as Mal pulls the chair in front of Evie, sitting down and placing her bag with a soft thud on the table as the raven haired girl glances at her, peering from the top of her book as Mal smirks. 

“Hello.” She smiles, tapping her fingers on the table as Evi squints her eyes at her, “Uh, hi?” She whispers in response, not really in the mood to banter with the other girl when she takes the book, sliding it inside her bag as she rests her chin on her palm. 

“You’re going with me.” She mumbles, already grabbing the other girl’s hand as Evie gasps, not being able to stop the blonde from dragging her to the parking lot, “And you call me a stalker? You’re a kidnapper!” She exclaims, about to let the other girl go when a helmet gets thrown at her, “Look, I’m new to Auradon. I don’t really have those important classes today and last time I checked, neither did you. I asked Harry about it, he knows you’re with me.”

“You’re talking to Harry?” Evie asks disbelievingly as the other girl rolls her eyes, “Do you want me to call him right now? He’s in the field with Jay.” She replies confidently as she stares at the other girl dead in the eye, Evie keeps quiet instead. 

Mal really didn't think things through when she formulated a plan to have the Grimhilde tour her around town. Like sure, the sole purpose of it was to tease her but she didn’t really expect the girl to agree and secure the blue helmet on her head as she stared at the other girl’s Vespa. 

The blonde could only shake her head and laugh before assisting her to sit in front of her, securing her arms around the other girl as she held onto the handle, “Where to, Miss I’ve Never Went Anywhere Else Except Auradon?” She teases, earning an elbow to the rib as Evie mumbles an incoherent expletive under her breath. 

“Just get out of the campus, if you think we’re getting lost, turn back, if you don’t think so, just, drive.” She answers as Mal starts her vehicle, driving themselves out of campus. 

It didn’t matter where it took them, they just drove around as Evie explained what significant thing has happened there, sometimes even telling her a fond memory, letting her try some new food they were unable to have in the Isle. 

Mal didn’t care about where they were going but she was sure she’s never felt that happy in a long time. She’s never smiled so much, never laughed so much and her heart never felt like it was on cloud nine. She actually thought she’d never feel that but here she is. 

“It was nice hanging out with you today, Mal.” Evie smiles as she gets dropped by her car. School was over and the only people left were the ones who are either in detention or in the library seeking for extra credit, Mal grins at her. 

“I also had a great time hanging out with you, E.” She responds, the color on her face quickly draining at the nickname as Evie giggles, “E, I like it. See you tomorrow, M.” 

Another thing Mal would have never thought of is that she’d be able to see the most beautiful girl in Auradon walk away from her with a smile. Hell, she never even thought of encountering the fairest of them all in general. Yet again, here she was, leaning on her bike as Evie drove away. 

“You seem happy. What’s up with you and the princess?” She hears from behind her as Jay approaches, a smile on his face as he holds on to a slip of paper inside his pocket, Mal shrugs, “There’s nothing, Jay. What’s up with you and the pirate?”

“The pirate?” He asks, genuinely confused as to who the hell this, “pirate,” Mal was referring to when she sighs, “Her best friend. Dude, you’ve been hanging out with him for a day and you don’t notice it?”

“What the  _ fuck _ do you mean?” He retorts, his eyebrows still furrowed as Mal sighs, “Never mind. I’m going home, I’ll see you there.” She replies as she starts her bike back, heading straight to the dorms just a few blocks away. 

The next few days were just the blandest days. Mal and Evie didn’t really acknowledge each other until their fifth period during a sunny Friday afternoon where they had to be in pairs and nobody wanted to be paired with Mal. 

“Wow, am I  _ that _ intimidating that nobody wants to be paired with me?” She asks with a small laugh, not really bothered by it but at the same time, a little weirded out that she’s still treated differently when she’s already made it clear that she wasn’t here to cause chaos or anything.

“Consider yourself lucky no one wanted to be paired with you and you have me.” Evie replies, scribbling their names down on their worksheets as Mal chuckles, “I thought you were failing this class? Not to sound like a stalker but Uma told me you were.”

“I didn’t know you and Uma were close.” Evie scoffs, slipping the paper back to the blonde as she writes her name, “We aren’t. But then again, we’re cousins and well, we’re roommates, we really have no choice but to talk to each other.” 

“And how was I brought up? Were you two talking about me, Mal  _ Bertha _ ?” Evie teases, her eyes shifting at the name Mal has written down on the paper, making the blonde flush red as she hides it with her hand. 

“She asked me why we were missing yesterday. I told her you took me on a tour. She told me you did the same to her.” Mal answers, noticing how Evie’s lips quirk upwards at the memory, “Yeah. Uma was a mess when she came here. So far, the worst thing you’ve only done was skip class.”

“I just want my dreams to actually happen. I’m not losing that chance.” Honestly, Evie expected a lot from the girl but this one wasn’t something she expected. She seemed so, so  _ reserved _ , she had her priorities straight and Evie admired her for that. 

“You don’t show this side of yourself to others. That’s why they don’t want to be paired with you.” She mutters, earning the blonde’s attention as she smirks, “Well, yeah. Good guys never win. I’d rather have Jay on my side alone than have the whole school.”

Evie doesn’t react at the mention of his name, which was kinda weird since she was a hundred percent sure she fancied him. Like, okay, it took some time with her crush on one of her friends in primary school but when it came to Ben, Chad and even Harry, she immediately reacted. 

She didn’t even realize that she zoned out most of the time and that class was over until Mal pokes her with a pencil, making her shriek and nearly fall off her chair if the blonde wasn’t there to catch her. 

She stares at Mal’s green eyes with her chest heaving. No thoughts were running around her mind, her head was empty and the only capable thing she was able to do was to have her gaze flicker down from Mal’s eyes to her lips. 

“I-uh, I’ll see you around.” She excuses, picking up her bag hurriedly as she gets out of the classroom. Her friends were standing in front of their lockers, already criticizing whoever’s clothes when she joins them. 

“Oh, hi there, Evie. You alright?” Ben, another member of the football team and one of their nicer friends asks as he puts an arm on her shoulder, she nods, “I need to talk to Harry. In private.” 

“Are you alright?” Jane asks from Carlos’ side as Uma squints her eyes, “Did Mal do or say something to you?” She asks suspiciously, about to defend her when Evie shakes her head frantically, “No! She-she’s great. She’s perfect. I just need to talk to Harry.” 

“Aye, ah need to talk to ye too.” He gulps, already taking the other girl’s hand as they headed to the rooftop, the one place where they could be in peace. Their friends watch them walk away and Carlos was the first one to break the silence. “They’ve met them for a few days and they already like them.”

“What?” Audrey asks as Uma chuckles, “Yeah. They can call me shrimpy and make fun of you but they’re not hard to like. I’m actually surprised Evie realized it this early.” She smiles, holding Audrey’s hand as the bell rings.

The moment the two reached the roof, they were silent. Evie had no intention to start and neither did Harry so, they were just,  _ there _ . They were just standing there and no words were coming out of their mouths. 

“Ah- ah think ah like Jay.” Harry mumbles, finally breaking the silence as Evie sighs in relief, “Yeah?” She asks, kinda relieved that she wasn’t hurt or anything. She was actually relieved. Harry nods. 

“Yer not mad at me?” He asks, a little scared that Evie won’t look at him the same way or anything when she hugs him. “Why would I be? And why are we standing up? This is awkward.” She chuckles, earning a laugh from the boy as he wraps his arms around her. 

“Ah bet ye like Mal, don't ye?” He asks silently, his voice a little muffled by her hair. The first time Evie hears it, her heart sinks and yet soars back up again. She’s never like a girl before and yet here she was. 

It takes her seconds, maybe even minutes before she responds, pulling herself away from Harry as she nods, “Yeah. I-I think I kinda like her.” She admits, actually feeling great about saying it when Harry smirks, “Kinda? Ah’ve seen ye two. Ye might have known each other for like a week or two but yer cute.”

“You really think so?” She asks hesitantly as he nods, “Ah’m proud of ye. If ye need anythin’, advice or somethin’, ah’m here for ye.” He grins, Evie sighs, “Oh there’s a  _ lot _ I need to know.”

Harry could only grin and wrap his arms around his best friend. He was proud of her. He knew she liked girls, come on, it was obvious. He’s just happy she finally came in terms with it. 

The next time Mal and Evie interacted was during the first game of the season. It was another Friday, except this time, it wasn’t on the fifth period or anything, it was during the evening.

“I was going to ask how you’re actually going to watch the game when I realize that you’re cheer captain.” Mal approaches with a grin as Evie turns around, giving her a bright smile despite her heart pounding inside her chest. “That’s stupid.”

“Take that back, you’re not the one who could possibly get wiped by big, burly men.” She pouts, showing another side of her to the raven haired girl that Evie struggled so much not to melt into a puddle. 

She was about to respond when the whistle blew, signifying the start of the game as they all lined up on the field. Evie’s been watching this game for like, three years now and she still doesn’t get a damn thing about it. 

Her eyes never leave Mal’s figure though. She watches as she runs across the field, as she jumps, catches the ball, and falls, a lot of times. She watches as she gets bulldozed maybe once or twice but that never stops her from standing up and trying again. 

She watches as the clock counts down in front of her. She watches as the score ties to two and two. She also watches as Mal gets a hold of the football. She watches her run for her life as the timer counts down with her. 

And just like that, the score goes from three and two. Mal had won the game for them. A kid from the Isle, a kid from the worst place in Auradon. A girl, to add to that, had won them the first game. 

And she expected Mal to run to her team after that but the next thing she knew, Mal was running towards her at full speed that they nearly fell down on the ground as the blonde used all her adrenaline and strength to spin the girl around. 

Jay watches them as he feels a presence beside him. “Congrats.” Harry mutters shyly as he holds on to the box behind him, Jay turns around with a smile, “Hey, pirate.” He chuckles, the other boy could only flush red as he puts the box in between them. 

“Er, ah made this for ye. Yer part of the team and ah think ye should have the ones that could actually protect ye from the cold.” He mutters, letting Jay open the box to reveal the blue and yellow letterman with his initials and symbol at the back. 

Jay doesn’t even think twice when he wears it. He just did and he’s never felt more warm and comforted. He also doesn’t think twice when he turns to Harry again. “Are you free tonight? Or tomorrow could work too.” 

Harry could only grin, “Are ye askin’ me out?” He teases as Jay flushes red, “Yeah. It’s okay if you don—” His rambling was cut off when Harry kisses his cheek, “Ah’d go out with ye, gorgeous face.” 

Just a few steps away from them, Mal had just put Evie down, finally having the time to stare at her red-brown eyes. “You’re beautiful.” She mutters unconsciously, making Evie’s face flush red. “Thanks.”

Their stare off only finished when Audrey clears her throat behind Evie, handing her the box she had brought along with her, Evie gasps, thanking her quietly as Mal stares at it. “Congrats on the win, M.” 

Mal doesn’t register that it was for her at first until Evie pushes the box towards her. She opens it, slowly, not wanting to break anything the girl has given her. It took her some time before she realized what it was. 

It’s like her old letterman but with blue and yellow colors. The only difference it had with the ones the team has is that hers was leather and her symbol was on the back, (she had no idea Jay has the same but we’re going to let her have her moment).

She wears it, already feeling the warmth that it radiates as Evie lets out a sigh of relief. First, it fits, and second, it looks good on her. “There’s one more thing I have yet to ask you.”

“Yeah?” Mal asks hopefully as she inches closer, Evie thought she had no might to ask her and she was about to bail when Mal beat her to it, “Will you go out with me tomorrow? I-I know I’m new here but I found a place I’m sure you’ve already gone to and I just wanna know if you wanna join me.”

Evie doesn’t respond with a straight answer but instead, she replies with a squeal, wrapping her arms around Mal’s neck. 

She doubted Tiana’s words at first. She never knew she’d meet her, “one true love,” just because of a roll of fabric. But here she was. No, here they were. Because it wasn’t only her who found happiness, Harry did too. And she can’t wish for anything else. 


End file.
